


I Don't Wanna Run I Don't Wanna Hide

by sadmax



Series: Songs I Can't Listen To [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Grown Up, High School AU, I really love the idea of Jennifer and Will being friends, M/M, but like y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmax/pseuds/sadmax
Summary: Her, him, Will thought. And hell they did known him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is from "Run and Hide" by Sabrina Carpenter.
> 
> Also, this series have like a skip time, I think im going to do like one (1) more of them in hs and then the rest is them in college 'cause I really like the idea of slowburn college byeler, besides I want time to pass 'cause the town and the year they're living didn't exactly accept lgbtq+ people or just people who were different so yeah.  
> ALSO (x2) I think neither Will or Mike would do something while being kids 'cause they would be really scared of their friends hating on them or thinking they're gross, plus they already suffer from bullying and etc.

 

Last year exams and essays were horrible and stressful, Will could barely sleep, only 4 hours the whole  week, in the fifth day of coffee and papers all over his bed and floor he thought he was going to die.

Even though he wanted to go to an art college, it was one of the best college, he had half scolarship and all but it still wasn’t enough so he had to get better grades in every class, even in P.E –and god he hated P.E-

Jennifer came often to help him, they had become pretty close after Will’s “funeral”, she didn’t like him, they just shared same taste in music and art.   
And that was great for Will, even though he had his friends who were “weird” like him, he needed someone who understood him in the art and music part, not only in comics and movies, besides Jennifer started to like those things too, so Will enjoyed their time together even when they were just studying.

  
She became Will’s best friend when they got to high school. At first he didn’t want to put his friends aside, but Jennifer was smooth and patient and thats what Will needed.

Plus the fact that Jennifer knew Will liked boys and she didn’t find it gross or a sin, she liked to talk with Will about boys and sometimes make-up.

Everything was great with her, even if sometimes Will missed his male friends, everything was alright with her.

“Will,” Jennifer said, looking from her math book “my mom asked me today if you were my boyfriend”

Will almost choked with his own spit, he looked at Jennifer with wide eyes “W-what?” she giggled and sat in the bed with Will

“She said that I spent so much time in your house and with you. She thinks that we are dating” she sighed and took her math book from the floor to start doing her homework again

“But… we are just friends…” Will was in shock, he didn’t see Jennifer like that at all. He knew people thought they were dating but not their parents, they specially told them that they were just friends to avoid confussion.

“my dad said that a girl and a boy can’t be friends,” he heard that before, Lucas had said it to him one day he saw him talking to Jennifer “or they are dating or they wouldn’t talk to each other”

“Well that’s bullshit!” Will exclamed angry.

“I know…”

He didn’t felt offended for people thinking he was dating Jennifer. Not at all, she was one of the most popular and pretty girls in the school and also a great friend, anyone would die to date her. But Will wouldn’t, he was happy being only her friend, he didn’t felt any attraction towards her besides friendship.

 

When Jennifer was already gone, he stayed in his bed, thinking about the reason why people thought they were dating

Maybe it was beacuse they held hands one time in school, and some other times too, or beacuse they hug pretty often when they say goodbye to each other after class and Jennifer sometimes kisses his cheek too and that one time she was really happy to see him after three weeks so she almost jumped in his arm- oh, _oh_ yeah, it looked like they were dating.

Will hide his face in his pillow and screamed.

When those things happened with her, deep down  he wished were with Mike

He could only admit that with Jennifer, or Jonathan when he was feeling confident about who he was.

But it still hurt.

 

 

All the students were rushed or stressed, you could see it in their faces, or in the way they were practically running to their clases.   
It was the week of exams and Will was worried as hell. He needed good grades or he wouldn’t enter to that college.

God, he hated to love arts so much.

“Will!” he Heard Jennifer shout from the other end of the corridor, walking fast towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist when she got to him“Hi” she said with a tired smile

“Hi, Jenny” he said back giving her a peck in the cheek  
he heard some guys whistling at them but he ignored it. It happened often when they did those kind of things.

“And then you complain about people thinking we are dating” Jennifer laughed and rested her head in Will’s shoulder sighing “I just had my math exam. I’m so tired”

“I’m sure you were great. Math is definitey your subjet” he said petting her head

“Wow, guys, get a room” someone said from behind, laughing. It was Lucas. Mike and Dustin were there too, besides him, smiling -god, Mike’s smile was beautiful-.

Jennifer let go of Will, smiling at the other boys “Hi Dustin,” she said “we don’t need a room. We are just friends”

“Sure” Lucas said smiling, he winked at Will and patted his back. Will snorted and rolled his eyes.   
Lucas will never change.

“C’mon Lucas, stop teasing them” Dustin said nudging him in the ribs

“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Mike asked looking at Will, still smiling, Will felt like his heart was going to burst.

“Studying,” he said “Jenny and I need to study even more, ‘cause you know. We have exams next week too” Mike’s smile turned into a pout  and Will wanted to kiss him, and wanted to jump out of the window for thinking those things.

“Awh, c’mon let’s spend some time together. Jennifer can come too!” Dustin said putting an arm around Jennifer’s shoulders

“I’m okay,” she said smiling politely “Will, maybe you should take a break I’ll help you if don’t understan something!” the bell rang and Dustin let go of Jennifer

“Well, we have to go. Talk to you later Will” Lucas said waving at him. The three guys started to walk towards their clases

Will stared at them –at Mike- until they dissapear in the next corridor

“when he looked at you, “ Jennifer said starting to laugh “you looked like you were gonna die”

“Oh, shut up!” Will felt his cheeks and neck getting hot

“Awww, you’re blushing” she laughed even harder and give Will a kiss in the cheek before starting to walk towards her class “See you later, Will” she waved at him.

 

 

It has been a long time since the last time he had been in Mike’s house. It was all the same, except for Mike’s room, that now had a lot more comics, action figures and some Star Wars posters.  
Mike was the “cool” kid of school but he was still a complete nerd, he was still the Mike Will had known in 3rd grade.

“What movie do you guys want to watch?” Will sat in the bed and looked at Mike, he didn’t have a clue what movie they could watch, it has been quite long since Will had time to watch something or do something outside of studying and go out with Jennifer

“Let’s watch Star Trek!” Dustin said excitedly bouncing in his feets

Mike smiled and nodded “Okay, I’ll go to search the tapes and find something to eat”

When Mike left the room, Dustin and Lucas turned to Will, both boys smiling

“So, you and Jennifer Hayes, huh?” Lucas said arching an eyebrow.  
Will groaned and put his head in his hands

“Yes, Jennifer and I. We are just friends. Seriously guys”

“Mmh, well it doesn’t seem like that to us!” Dustin laughed “you’re always lovey dovey with each other, everyone thinks you two like each other”

“Well, I don’t like her, I like someone else!” Will said, and then regretted it. Now they weren’t going to stop until he told them who he liked

Lucas sat down besides him in the bed “Someone else, huh?” he nudged Will in the ribs softly “tell us who?”

“It’s embarrassing!” he could feel his cheeks and neck gettin’ hot at the thought of telling them who he liked, he couldn’t. They’ll think he’s gross.

“Do we know her?” Dustin insisted.  
Her, _him,_ Will thought. And hell they did known him.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Mike entered the room “everything’s ready, let’s go downstairs. Mom’s making some snacks” he said.

 

During the whole first three chapters Lucas kept sending Will those “I will discover who are you talking about” glances , but then he got absorved in the next chapters and just talked with Dustin about what was happening in the show

Will on the other hand, couldn’t concentrate, he was too busy being hyper aware of the boy sitting next to him on the floor.  
He noticed every little thing Mike did, the little jump he made when something he didn’t expected happened, the giggle and laughs when something was funny or stupid.

And god, Will wanted to kiss him more than ever.

After a couple of more episodes, Mike rested his head on Will’s shoulder, he laughed softly for something that happened and Will heart just melted even more.  
He almost puted an arm around him but he reminded himself that this is Mike, not Jennifer, not a girl. A boy.

Mike fell asleep like that, with his head on Will’s shoulder, and after two episodes later Dustin and Lucas fell asleep on the floor too.

Will took the opportunity to _see_ Mike after a long time.

His freckles were more visible than before they looked like constelations, his hair was longer than the last time Will had seen him, it looked so fluffy and cute specially when it was messy and his cheekbones, they were still Will’s weakness. He loved every part of Mike since they were kids. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t do anything to help it.

He rested his head on Mike’s and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this. I know it's shit but I really wanted to write Will/Jennifer platonic, I think they would make really cute friends. I hope we see more of her in the future, she seems like a great character tbh i really liked her.


End file.
